


Słońce i wiśnia

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Forum Immaginarium, M/M, Wonsze, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: ownedbyacat<br/>Oryginał: Sunrise and a Cherry Tree<br/>Zgoda: w drodze<br/>Beta: Wirka!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Słońce i wiśnia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunrise and a Cherry Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120418) by ownedbyacat. 



> Autor: ownedbyacat  
> Oryginał: Sunrise and a Cherry Tree  
> Zgoda: w drodze  
> Beta: Wirka!

Abarai Renji mógł spać wszędzie.   
  
Kiedyś, Byakuya znalazł go ze skrzyżowanymi rękami opartego o ścianę. Innym razem zobaczył na drzewie, wśród rozgałęzień, z głową złożoną na pniu. Jaskinie, wydmy i wzgórza, gdzie rozkładali obozy również przyszły mu na myśl. W momencie, gdy wygra zmęczenie, Renji śpi, wyglądając na pozornie zrelaksowanego, jednak szept, podmuch mijającego reiatsu potrafi natychmiastowo go wybudzić.  
  
Tutaj jednak było inaczej. W tym miejscu, był martwy dla świata, nieświadomy dźwięków, niedbający o promienie słońca, ignorując poranną bryzę, targającą jego włosami i zerwanymi płatkami wiśni.  
  
Byakuya ułożył się wygodniej, opierając o korzeń wiśni uważając na głowę Renji'ego na swoich kolanach, cierpliwie chroniąc jego sen.  
---


End file.
